Hub:Arcadia/History
The history within the universe of the Remnants of Arcadia. 10,000's *AD 10,000 **- Before this date many countries of the Earth have made population restrictions, found bio-metric energy (see technology) and has solved many problems concerning diseases and age limit, the average lifespan at the start of this millennium at 160 years (if not longer) in MDCs. **- The geography of Earth is largely unchanged over the thousands of years other than ice-shelves collapsing, sea level rising by 50 metres and a new set of islands forming in the middle of Antarctica allowing for a hotter climate. **AD 10,076 - Colonisation of Antarctica mainland gets underway as the archipelago forms together and shoots up from a crack in the Antarctic Plate folding up. **AD 10,120 - The longest lasting country (The Principality of Sealand) has become defunct after having control over most of Europe and collapses due to crime rates, food demand and a heavily unbalanced economy. No more countries from over 2,000 years ago now exist. **AD 10,129 - All but one type of cancer (Cancerous Bone Tumors, which have became more prevalent due to genetic terrorist attacks) have been cured if found in patients within a year of contracting it. **AD 10,154 - The "War on Terrorism" is finally stopped as it is becoming too costly to keep up a battle on an idea such as terrorism. **AD 10,167 - Northern America is bombed with EMP blasts and Sarin gas. Billions die and unprotected technology is shut down. **AD 10,188 - The world shuts off it's borders to North America to stop the spread of reborn diseases. **AD 10,221 - The "common cold" has now become a fatal disease attacking the lungs, throat and brain of individuals which keeps evolving. This leads to a fatal pandemic which culls 1/15 of Earth's population. **AD 10,244 - The rich countries are mainly in the southern hemisphere, especially with the growth of a nation named the "United States of South Africa" which has taken over a third of the flooded continent. **AD 10,256 - Oceania begins to suffer from many category 3 hurricanes which destroy much of the floating cities placed in the area. **AD 10,270 - The USSA becomes the world's new superpower nation. **AD 10,304 - Artificial Intelligence is abolished after the Relligan Incident. **AD 10,315 - South America establishes a hold on global economy as they take over most of the livable agricultural terrain is left in that continent. **AD 10,365 - The country of Zarinn in South America cuts off food trade in order to create high demand through private companies for food supplies. **AD 10,395 - A petition for the "Soylent Proposal" (nicknamed after an ancient film with the idea) brings the government in the USSA to a halt as they decide whether to accept the proposal. **AD 10,397 - The "Soylent Proposal" is accepted and many people try to migrate to the Antarctic Colony for more freedom in burial procedures. **AD 10,423 - The country of Zarinn collapses as the economy falls from a shortage of exports. Much of South America becomes akin to tribal culture. **AD 10,459 - Oceania (now a country) sends colony ships north to Asia where they find nomadic culture has survived in marshland using a species of horse named "Paluequid". **AD 10,467 - Oceania sets up a charity fund named "Northern Community Charity" which begins to help out with nomadic cultures who can never settle in the everchanging weather and floods in marshland. **AD 10,469/78 - The USSA kills many marsh-natives in south asia so that they can't become a competing nation. The event is recorded by civilians as "The Murder of the Marshes". **AD 10,483 - The Antarctic Colony tries to gain independance however militarisation of the USSA blocks the colony in so that it cannot get help from Oceania. **AD 10,495 - The curfews and police acts of the past decade turn the Antarctic Colony into a night-watchmen state while people very readily enjoy any fruit they can get as the resources are scarce. **AD 10,500 - A celebration of the turn of the century reveals that the USSA is corrupt and riots get out of hand. **AD 10,519 - Terrorists start to spread a genetic disease which causes a tumor in the brain which squeezes against the skull until breaking. **AD 10,523 - The USSA begins to restrict who can & can't have children due to genetic diseases which results in more riots. Food supply is also scarce. **AD 10,525 - The government of the USSA is held hostage by a terrorist faction known as "The Order of Freedom". **AD 10,529 - Oceania tries to set up a rebellion in the Antarctic Colony to stop the USSA getting "out of hand". **AD 10,536 - The USSA civil war begins. Oceania backs up the side of the Antarctic Colony while the military rolls over civilians in the overpopulated towns. **AD 10,540 - Oceania decides against using nuclear weaponry while the Antarctic Colony begins research into enhancements for soldiers. **AD 10,543 - Oceania stops backing the Antarctic Colony when it is found that they are experimenting on humans to make "the perfect breed". **AD 10,546 - The ten year anniversary of the war results in a ceasefire between the two main sides where sports are played between the armies. **AD 10,549 - Oceania has backed out completely and starts to focus on technological innovation with great funding. **AD 10,567 - The civil war ends. The USSA lets the Antarctic Colony claim independence as the "Democratic People of West Antarctica" while the USSA promises to reform for its citizens. **AD 10,571 - Scientist Erdnuss Loui II invents the "photon shield" which allows things to become invisible at a high energy cost (see technology). **AD 10,576 - The DPWA makes the "Pollution Act of 576" which bans companies that have a waste amount excess of 3 million tonnes or equivalent. **AD 10,577 - Oceania sends a probe out the the closest galactic star: Alpha Centauri B. **AD 10,582 - The USSA police force sets out on a massacre criminals. **AD 10,586 - A nation appears from the ruins of the north world: The Kingdom of the Mountains. **AD 10,593 - The KM starts crusades against Oceania whose government openly mocks their culture. **AD 10,607 - The second crusade of the KM finishes as Oceania prepares WMD's. **AD 10,678 - A cold war between the KM and Oceania has resulted in both nations having great developments in weaponry. The USSA has more riots out of control. The DPWA continue to experiment on humans for the "perfect breed". **AD 10,681 - Oceania un-bans Artificial Intelligence and Undul Industries is founded on a computing industry. **AD 10,690 - The USSA produces much more pollution as the economy grows and the police force is retracted. **AD 10,712 - The KM launch a static bomb at Oceania's power plants which causes a radiation leak in the Great Bay of Australia. *AD 11,000 **AD 11,250 - Tensions between the USSA and the DPWA build as pollution spreads over the South Sea. **AD 11,304 - The Sol War begins. **AD 11,317 - A star found close to Sol at 10.49 ly previously blocked by other stars in movement is found and named Retras. **AD 11,344 - The end of the Sol War. *AD 12,000 **AD 12,676 - The creation of the first manned interstellar spacecraft: The Gernako. **AD 12,703 - The arrival of the Gernako on the planet Alpha Centauri Bb, a planet with a surface temperature of 1200*C **AD 12,705 - Funding of "Jarol Colonising Front" boosts drastically to at least £16 billion a year. **AD 12,713 - JCF announces several more manned-missions to the Alpha Centauri system. **AD 12,714 - JCF launches five different ships towards Alpha Centauri Bb to assist in colonising the planet. **AD 12,741 - The JCF convoy makes it to Alpha Centauri Bb and begins a terraforming mission to change the planet to a colder temperature. **AD 12,745 - The first person is born in another solar system with the help of medical equipment. **AD 12,781 - JCF launches another convoy to make it's way to Alpha Centauri Bc, a gas giant, which will then land on it's moons. **AD 12,808 - JCF convoy-2 has made it to Alpha Centauri Bc. More funding is put into extra-solar colonies after most of Earth's governments agree to space programs. **AD 12,812 - A competing company towards JCF, known as "Hesket Limited" begins a colonising mission of further star Retras. **AD 12,820 - The mega-corporation Undul Industries has taken over 80% of the Sol economy, with the governments owning 19% and smaller businesses sharing 1% between themselves. **AD 12,860 - HL's first colonising frontier in the Retras system allows for the establishment of deep space colonies. **AD 12,870 - Undul Industries starts an asteroid mining industry and begins collecting materials from the asteroid belt with Ceres as a main base. 20,000's 30,000's 40,000's 50,000's *AD 51,603 - A signal has been received from the Ketrak system, 300 light years away. *AD 51,605 - A large fund is set up for trying to translate the message that was sent in radiowaves emitting from the system. *AD 52,802 - The first true contact with an alien lifeform is made. A handshake has been the first bodily contact with an alien civilian. The species is known as Gragag, the individual nicknamed "Max" for the sounds they made. 60,000's 70,000's *AD 76,509 - The DCHT are in a territorial war with the RMR over the bubble-domes of Northern Mars. *AD 76,541 - The recorded death of Dr.V.Francis. *AD 76,543 - The current year in history. Category:History pages